galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sol System - Resource
The Sol System is the system of origin of the Terrans. (from the third planet of that system called Earth (Terra)).It consists of a sun called Sol and astronomical objects gravitationally bound in orbit around it, all of which formed from the collapse of a giant molecular cloud approximately 4.6 billion years ago. The vast majority of the system's mass (well over 99%) is in its sun. Of the many objects that orbit Sol, most of the mass is contained within eight relatively solitary planetse whose orbits are almost circular and lie within a nearly flat disc called the ecliptic plane. The four smaller inner planets, Mercury, Venus, Earth and Mars, also called the terrestrial planets, are primarily composed of rock and metal. The four outer planets, the gas giants, are substantially more massive than the terrestrials. The two largest, Jupiter and Saturn, are composed mainly of hydrogen and helium; the two outermost planets, Uranus and Neptune, are composed largely of ices, such as water, ammonia and methane, and are often referred to separately as "ice giants". The Sol System is also home to a number of regions populated by smaller objects. The asteroid belt, which lies between Mars and Jupiter, is similar to the terrestrial planets as it is composed mainly of rock and metal. Beyond Neptune's orbit lie the Kuiper belt and scattered disc; linked populations of trans-Neptunian objects composed mostly of ices such as water, ammonia and methane. Within these populations, five individual objects, Ceres, Pluto, Haumea, Makemake and Eris, are recognized to be large enough to have been rounded by their own gravity, and are thus termed dwarf planets. In addition to thousands of small bodies in those two regions, various other small body populations, such as comets, centaurs and interplanetary dust, freely travel between regions. Six of the planets and three of the dwarf planets are orbited by natural satellites, usually termed "moons" after Earth's Moon. Each of the outer planets is encircled by planetary rings of dust and other particles. The solar wind, a flow of plasma from the sun, creates a bubble in the interstellar medium known as the heliosphere, which extends out to the edge of the scattered disc. The Oort cloud, which acts as the source for long-period comets, exist at a distance roughly a thousand times further than the heliosphere. The Solar System is located in the Milky Way galaxy, which contains about 200 billion stars. wider than Jupiter, but its gaseous sphere is smaller. Body Image Mean radius (km) Mean radius (R⊕) Volume (109 km3) Volume (V⊕) Mass ×1021 kg (Yg) Mass (M⊕) Density6 g/cm3 Surface gravity (m/s2) Surface gravity (⊕) Type of object Shape Sun 696,000 109.25 1,412,000,000 1,303,781 1,989,100,000 332,837 1.409 274.0 28.02 Star regular Jupiter 69,911 10.97 1,431,280 1,321 1,898,600 317.83 1.33 24.79 2.535 Planet (gas giant) regular Saturn 58,232 (w/o rings) 9.14 827,130 764 568,460 95.159 0.70 10.445 1.06 Planet (gas giant) regular Uranus 25,362 3.98 68,340 63.1 86,832 14.536 1.30 8.87 0.90 Planet (gas giant) regular Neptune 24,622 3.86 62,540 57.7 102,430 17.147 1.76 11.15 1.140 Planet (gas giant) regular Earth 6,371.0 1 1,083.21 1 5,973.6 1 5.515 9.78033 1 Planet (terrestrial) regular Venus 6,051.8 (w/o gas) 0.950 928.43 0.857 4,868.5 0.815 5.24 8.872 0.91 Planet (terrestrial) regular Mars 3,390.0 0.532 163.18 0.151 641.85 0.107 3.94 3.7 0.38 Planet (terrestrial) regular Ganymede† Jupiter III 2,631.2 0.413 76.30 0.0704 148.2 0.0248 1.936 1.428 0.15 Satellite of Jupiter regular Titan† Saturn VI 2,5767 (w/o gas) 0.404 71.52 0.0660 134.5 0.0225 1.88 1.354 0.14 Satellite of Saturn regular Mercury 2,439.7 0.383 60.83 0.0562 330.2 0.0553 5.43 3.7 0.38 Planet (terrestrial) regular Callisto† Jupiter IV 2,410.3 0.378 58.65 0.0541 107.6 0.018 1.83 1.23603 0.126 Satellite of Jupiter regular Io† Jupiter I 1,821.5 0.286 25.32 0.0234 89.3 0.015 3.528 1.797 0.183 Satellite of Jupiter regular Moon 1,737.1 0.273 21.958 0.0203 73.5 0.0123 3.3464 1.625 0.166 Satellite of Earth regular Europa† Jupiter II 1,561 0.245 15.93 0.0147 48 0.00803 3.01 1.316 0.134 Satellite of Jupiter regular Triton† Neptune I 1,353.4 0.212 10.38 0.0096 21.5 0.00359 2.061 0.782 0.0797 Satellite of Neptune regular ErisR 136199 1,1638 0.182 7 0.007 16.79 0.0027 2.25 0.662 0.0677 Dwarf planet — SDO — binary regular PlutoR 134340 1,16110 (w/o gas) 0.181 7.15 0.0066 13.105 0.0022 2.0 0.61 0.062 Dwarf planet — KBO regular Titania‡ Uranus III 788.9 0.124 2.06 0.0019 3.526 0.00059 1.72 0.378 0.0385 Satellite of Uranus regular Rhea‡ Saturn V 764.111 0.12 1.87 0.0017 2.3166 0.00039 1.23 0.26 0.027 Satellite of Saturn regular Oberon† Uranus IV 761.4 0.12 1.85 0.0017 3.014 0.0005 1.63 0.347 0.035 Satellite of Uranus regular Iapetus† Saturn VIII 735.612 0.113 1.55 0.0014 1.9739 0.00033 1.08 0.223 0.0227 Satellite of Saturn regular MakemakeRA 136472 71013 0.126 –0.157 1.8 0.002 3 0.00067 2.0 0.4 0.04 Dwarf planet — KBO regular Charon† Pluto I 603.514 0.095 0.87 0.0008 1.52 0.00025 1.65 0.279 0.028 Satellite of Pluto regular SednaRA 90377 600–80015 0.09 –0.14 1.73 0.0016 3 0.00050 2.0 0.33 –0.50 0.0337 –0.0511 Detached object unknown 2007 OR10 225088 "Snow White" ≈60016–7105 0.094 0.904 0.0008 1.81P 0.0003 2.0P 0.168 0.017 SDO unknown Umbriel† Uranus II 584.7 0.092 0.84 0.0008 1.2 0.00020 1.4 0.234 0.024 Satellite of Uranus regular Ariel ‡ Uranus I 578.9 0.091 0.81 0.0008 1.35 0.00022 1.67 0.269 0.027 Satellite of Uranus regular HaumeaR 136108 57517–7505 0.117 1.3–1.6 0.001 4.006 0.00069 2.55118 0.44 0.045 Dwarf planet — KBO — trinary regular (scalene ellipsoid) Dione† Saturn IV 561.6 0.088 0.73 0.0007 1.096 0.000183 1.48 0.232 0.0236 Satellite of Saturn regular Tethys‡ Saturn III 533 0.083 0.624 0.0006 0.6173 0.000103 1.15 0.145 0.015 Satellite of Saturn regular Ceres‡ 1 475 0.076 0.437 0.0004 0.95 0.000159 2.08 0.27 0.0275 Dwarf planet — Asteroid regular Quaoar 50000 44519 0.07 0.37 0.0003 1.619 0.0003 4.219 0.125 0.013 KBO — Cubewano — binary unknown OrcusRA 90482 42513 0.069 –0.08 0.4 0.0004 0.63A 0.0001 1.5 0.234 0.023 KBO — Plutino — binary unknown 2002 TC302R 84522 410–57020 0.09 0.786 0.0007 1.573P 0.00026 2.0 0.321 0.033 KBO — 2:5 resonance unknown 2007 UK1269 229762 3755 0.069 0.354 0.0003 0.708P 0.0001 2.0 0.246 0.025 SDO unknown 2005 UQ5139 202421 3755 0.074 0.443 0.0004 0.886P 0.0001 2.0 0.278 0.0284 KBO — Cubewano unknown 2003 MW129 174567 3755 0.0658 0.308 0.0003 0.616P 0.0001 2.0 0.228 0.02 KBO unknown 2002 AW197R 55565 3705 0.0576 0.207 0.00019 0.414P 0.000069 2.0 0.206 0.0211 KBO21 unknown 2005 QU1829 303775 3655 0.082 0.606 0.00056 1.21P 0.0002 2.0 0.294 0.03 SDO22 unknown 2002 MS4 3605R 0.057 0.203 0.00018 0.4005P 0.000067 2.0P 0.204 0.02086 KBO21 unknown 2007 JJ43 278361 3505 TNO21 unknown 2003 AZ84R 208996 3455 0.0538 0.169 0.000156 0.53P 5.66 E-5 2.0P 0.172 0.02 KBO — Plutino — binary unknown 2010 EK139 3405 SDO unknown 2002 UX25R 55637 3405 0.0535 0.166 0.000153 0.331P 0.0000554 2.0 0.191 0.01952 KBO — binary unknown 2004 GV9R 90568 3405 0.0531 0.162 0.00015 0.325P 0.0000534 2.0 0.19 0.0194 KBO unknown 2006 QH1819 3405 0.06 0.233 0.000215 0.467P 0.00008 2.0 0.214 0.022 SDO unknown 2005 RN439 145452 3305 0.0573 0.2036 0.00019 0.407P 0.000068 2.0 0.205 0.02096 KBO21 unknown 2010 KZ39 3305 Detached object23 or Cubewano24 unknown IxionRA 28978 3255 0.051 0.144 0.000133 0.3 5.0E-5 2.086 0.19 0.021 KBO unknown 2004 XA192 230965 3205 0.055 0.177 0.00016 0.354P 0.000059 2.0 0.195 0.02 TNO21 unknown 2003 VS2 84922 3155 0.057 0.203 0.00018 0.4005P 0.000067 2.0 0.204 0.02086 KBO — Plutino21 unknown 2001 UR1639 42301 3055 0.05 0.134 0.00012 0.269P 0.000045 2.0P 0.178 0.018 SDO21 unknown Salacia 120347 3055 0.0455 0.102 0.00009 0.2P 0.000034 2.0P 0.159 0.016 KBO — binary unknown 2010 RE64 3055 KBO unknown 2010 RF43 3055 SDO unknown 2004 PF115 175113 3055 KBO — Plutino unknown 2003 UZ4139 3005 0.048 0.116 0.00012 0.33P 0.000055 2.0P 0.241 0.0246 KBO — Plutino unknown 2008 ST291 3005 SDO unknown 2010 FX86 3005 KBO — Cubewano unknown edit Selected objects between ≈300 and ≈200 km in radius Satellites in this size range tend to be round (although Proteus is not), and TNOs are expected to be as well, assuming the estimated size is correct. The asteroid 10 Hygiea is not, and 2 Pallas and 4 Vesta are borderline. Body Image Mean radius (km) Mean radius (R⊕) Volume (109 km3) Volume (V⊕) Mass ×1021 kg (Yg) Mass (M⊕) Density25 g/cm3 Surface gravity (m/s2) Surface gravity (⊕) Type of object Shape 2005 RM439 145451 29026 0.0455 0.102 0.00009 0.2P 0.000034 2.0P 0.159 0.016 KBO unknown 2004 NT33 29021 0.043 0.089 0.000082 0.178P 0.000029 2.0P 0.155 0.0158 KBO — Cubewano21 unknown 1996 TL66RA 15874 287.5 0.045 0.1 9.2E-5 0.2 3.3E-5 2.009 0.162 0.0185 SDO unknown 2004 UX10 144897 284.55 0.039 0.065 0.00006 0.13P 0.000022 2.0P 0.139 0.014 KBO unknown 2004 XR190 "Buffy" 27721* 0.059 0.221 0.0002 0.4416P 0.00007 2.0P 0.21 0.0215 SDO21 unknown 2004 TY364* 120348 27721 0.043 0.089 0.000082 0.178P 0.000029 2.0P 0.155 0.0158 KBO21 unknown HuyaR 38628 26620 0.04175 0.0788 0.000073 0.158P 0.00026 2.0P 0.15 0.015 KBO — Plutino unknown Pallas$ 2 26627 0.042 0.078 0.00007 0.211 0.0000353 2.828 0.2 0.02 Asteroid uncertain Vesta$ 4 264.6 0.042 0.078 0.00007 0.262 0.0000438 3.4229 0.251 0.0256 Asteroid regular? 2004 PR107 264.521 0.0345 0.0446 0.00004 0.089P 0.000014 2.0P 0.123 0.0126 KBO unknown 2003 QX113 252.521 0.036 0.051 0.00005 0.102P 0.000017 2.0P 0.129 0.013 SDO21 unknown Enceladus‡ Saturn II 252.1 0.039 0.067 0.00006 0.108 0.0000181 1.61 0.111 0.0113 Satellite of Saturn regular Varuna* 20000 2505–530 0.049 0.125 0.000115 0.37 6.2E-5 0.99218 0.258 0.028 KBO unknown 2006 HH123 2395 0.031 0.0335 0.000011 0.067P 0.000011 2.0 0.112 0.011 Centaur21 unknown Miranda‡ Uranus V 235.8 0.037 0.055 0.00005 0.0659 0.000011 1.20 0.0791 0.00806 Satellite of Uranus regular 1999 DE9 26375 230.520 0.036 0.051 0.000047 0.1026P 0.000017 2.0 0.129 0.013 KBO unknown Chaos* 19521 230–372.522 0.0585 0.216 0.0002 0.4328P 0.00007 2.0P 0.209 0.021 KBO — Cubewano unknown 1998 SN165* 35671 23026 0.036 0.05 0.000046 0.1P 0.000017 2.0 0.128 0.013 KBO unknown 2002 XV93 22021 0.036 0.051 0.00005 0.102P 0.000017 2.0 0.129 0.013 Plutino21 unknown 2003 FY128* 120132 22021 0.0345 0.0446 0.00004 0.089P 0.000014 2.0 0.123 0.0126 SDO21 unknown 2000 YW134* 82075 215.521 0.039 0.065 0.00006 0.13P 0.000022 2.0P 0.139 0.014 SDO21 unknown 1999 CD158 21021 0.0345 0.0446 0.00004 0.089P 0.000014 2.0 0.123 0.0126 KBO unknown Proteus ‡A Neptune VIII (8) 210 0.033 0.038 0.000035 0.050 0.00000844 1.330 0.0666 0.00678 Satellite of Neptune irregular 2001 QF298 21021* 0.04 0.067 0.00006 0.134P 0.000022 2.0 0.141 0.014 Plutino21 unknown 10 Hygiea$ 203.631 0.03 0.04 3.0E-5 0.0885 1.0E-5 2.5 0.143 0.02 Asteroid irregular 2002 WC19 119979 200.532 0.0315 0.034 0.00003 0.0675P 0.000011 2.0 0.113 0.0115 KBO — binary unknown 1996 GQ21* 26181 200.521 0.031 0.0335 0.000011 0.067P 0.000011 2.0 0.112 0.011 SDO21 unknown Mimas‡ Saturn I 198.3 0.031 0.033 0.00003 0.03749 0.0000063 1.15 0.06363 0.00648 Satellite of Saturn regular edit Selected objects between 200 and 100 km in radius Objects between 200 and 100 km in radius (400 and 200 km in diameter). The largest of these may lie above the boundary for hydrostatic equilibrium, but most are irregular. Most of the trans-Neptunian objects listed with a radius smaller than 200 km have "assumed sizes based on a generic albedo of 0.09" since they are too far away, with existing instruments, to directly measure their sizes. Values relative to Earth are not included beyond this point. Mass switches from 1021 kg to 1018 kg (Zg), with Mimas double listed as example of unit shift. Main-belt asteroids have orbital elements constrained by (2.0 AU < a < 3.2 AU; q > 1.666 AU) according to JPL Solar System Dynamics (JPLSSD).33 This is not complete, missing many poorly known TNOs.34 Satellites of Jupiter Satellites of Saturn Satellites of Uranus Satellites of Neptune Body Image Mean radius (km) Mass ×1018 kg (Zg) Type of object Shape Mimas‡ Saturn I 198.3 37.49 Satellite of Saturn regular 2003 QW90 191.522 89P Kuiper belt object unknown 2002 CY248 191.521 KBO unknown (15789) 1993 SC 181.522 Trans-Neptunian object — plutino22 unknown (145480) 2005 TB190 186.25 35 Detached object unknown (48639) 1995 TL8* 175 Kuiper belt object — binary unknown Nereid A Neptune II 170 31 Satellite of Neptune irregular 148780 Altjira 9 17022 Trans-Neptunian object — cubewano unknown (47932) GN171 160.520 Trans-Neptunian object — plutino unknown 704 Interamnia M 158.3136 37 Main-belt asteroid — F-type unknown Hiʻiaka Haumea I 155 20 Satellite of Haumea unknown 1995 SN55* (lost) 155 Centaur unknown (79360) 1997 CS299 152.522 Kuiper belt object — binary unknown (79978) 1999 CC1589 15222 Scattered-disc object unknown (40314) 1999 KR169 152 Trans-Neptunian object unknown 52 Europa$ 150.4 16.5 Main-belt asteroid — C-type irregular37 511 Davida$ 144.7 43.8 Main-belt asteroid — C-type irregular (55636) 2002 TX300 14338 12 Kuiper belt object—Haumea family unknown (47171) 1999 TC36(A1) 14339 Kuiper belt object — Trinary (A1+A2+B) unknown 87 Sylvia$ 142.8 14.78 Outer main-belt asteroid — X-type — trinary irregular37 Vanth Orcus I 140–190 Satellite of Orcus unknown (26308) 1998 SM165 139.920 14 Kuiper belt object — binary unknown 65 Cybele$ 136.540 2004 118.741 IRAS 17.8 Outer main-belt asteroid — C-type irregular Hyperion Saturn VII 1353 5.58 Satellite of Saturn irregular (47171) 1999 TC36(A2) 132.539 Kuiper belt object — Trinary (A1+A2+B) unknown 2005 PU219 132.522 Scattered-disc object unknown (79983) 1999 DF99 132.5 Trans-Neptunian object — cubewano unknown 107 Camilla$ 129.4 11.2 Outer main-belt asteroid — C-type — binary irregular42 10199 Chariklo 129.3 20 Centaur unknown 31 EuphrosyneM 128 6.23 Main-belt asteroid — C-type unknown 15 Eunomia$ 127.743 31.2 Main-belt asteroid — S-type irregular37 (148209) 2000 CR105*A 126.544 13 Detached object unknown (145453) 2005 RR43 126 348.444 Kuiper belt object—Haumea family unknown S/2007 (148780) 1 Altjira I 12345 Secondary of 148780 Altjira unknown (119878) 2002 CY224 12122 15 Scattered disc object unknown 3 Juno $ 116.9636 26.7 Main-belt asteroid — S-type irregular37 2060 Chiron*A 95P/Chiron 116.7 10 Centaur unknown 88 Thisbe $ 11646 10.5 M Main-belt asteroid — B-type irregular42 (120178) 2003 OP32 115 Kuiper belt object — Haumea family unknown 2004 VN1129 115 Scattered-disc object unknown 2002 KW14 11547 Kuiper belt object unknown 324 BambergaM 114 10 Main-belt asteroid — C-type unknown 451 Patientia 112.5 Main-belt asteroid unknown 19 Fortuna $ 112.548 12.7 Main-belt asteroid — G-type unknown 532 Herculina 111 Main-belt asteroid — S-type irregular37 48 Doris 110.949 17A Main-belt asteroid irregular 375 Ursula 108 50 Main-belt asteroid unknown 45 EugeniaM 107 5.69 Main-belt asteroid — F-type — trinary irregular37 Phoebe $ Saturn IX 106.6 8.29 Satellite of Saturn irregular 29 Amphitrite$ 106 11.8 Main-belt asteroid — S-type irregular37 53311 Deucalion 105.522 Trans-Neptunian object — cubewano unknown (33001) 1997 CU29 105.5 Trans-Neptunian object — cubewano unknown 423 DiotimaA 104.38536 16 Main-belt asteroid — C-type irregular51 (181902) 1999 RD215 104.3322 Scattered disc object unknown 13 EgeriaM 103.8236 16.3 Main-belt asteroid — G-type unknown 54598 Bienor 103.552 Centaur unknown 94 Aurora 102.5 Main-belt asteroid irregular53 624 HektorA 101.554 14 Asteroid — Jupiter Trojan — binary irregular 38083 Rhadamanthus 100.522 Kuiper belt object unknown (19308) 1996 TO66 100 Kuiper belt object — Haumea family unknown edit Selected objects between 100 and 50 km in radius Objects 100 and 50 km in radius (200 km to 100 km in average diameter). This currently includes most objects in the asteroid belt and moons of the gas giants in this size range, but is missing many newly discovered objects in the outer Solar System such as here.34 Asteroid spectral types are mostly Tholen, but some might be SMASS. Body Image Mean radius (km) Mass ×1018 kg (Zg) Type of object 7 Iris$ 99.915 55 13.6 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 24 Themis M 99 11.3 Main-belt asteroid — C-type — Themis 702 Alauda 97.436 6.05 Main-belt asteroid — C-type — binary LarissaA Neptune VII (7) 97 4.2 Satellite of Neptune (85633) 1998 KR65 9622 Kuiper belt object — cubewano 121 HermioneM 95 5.38 Outer main-belt asteroid — C-type — binary Actaea Salacia I 95 Satellite of 120347 Salacia 372 Palma 94.3156 Main-belt asteroid 128 Nemesis 94.1 7 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 16 Psyche$ 93.0 21.9 Main-belt asteroid — M-type 6 Hebe $ 92.5936 12.8 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 5145 Pholus 92.557 6.6 Centaur 154 Bertha 92.4736 5.2 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 76 Freia 91.83 6.5 Outer main-belt asteroid — Cybele (59358) 1999 CL1589 91.5 Trans-Neptunian object — unstable 130 ElektraM 91.136 6.6 Asteroid — G-type — binary (119951) 2002 KX14 9021 Trans-Neptunian object21 Janus$ Saturn X (10) 89.4 1.912 Satellite of Saturn 259 Aletheia 89.336 5.97 Main-belt asteroid Galatea Neptune VI (6) 883 2.12 Satellite of Neptune 88611 Teharonhiawako 8822 Trans-Neptunian object — cubewano — binary 42355 Typhon 87.520 Trans-Neptunian object — binary (19255) 1994 VK8 87.522 5.6 Trans-Neptunian object — cubewano 120 Lachesis 87.0536 5.5 Main-belt asteroid 65489 Ceto 8758 5.458 Centaur — TNO — binary (24835) 1995 SM55 87 Kuiper belt object — Haumea family 41 Daphne 87 Main-belt asteroid 9 Metis$ 86.9 11.3 Main-belt asteroid 747 Winchester 85.8636 Asteroid 153 Hilda 85.3236 5.2 Main-belt asteroid — Hildas 790 Pretoria 85.259 Outer main-belt asteroid — Cybele Himalia M Jupiter VI (6) 853–9260 4.19 61 Satellite of Jupiter — Himalia group Namaka Haumea II 85 2 Satellite of Haumea 96 Aegle 84.95 5.1 Main-belt asteroid 241 Germania 84.4536 5.05 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 194 Prokne 84.2136 5 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 566 Stereoskopia62 84.0836 Outer main-belt asteroid — Cybele Amalthea Jupiter V (5) 83.563 2.0864 Satellite of Jupiter$ 911 Agamemnon 83.336 Asteroid — Jupiter Trojan 22 Kalliope 83.165 8.09M Main-belt asteroid — M-type — binary 66652 Borasisi 8322 Trans-Neptunian object — cubewano — binary 54 Alexandra 82.88 Main-belt asteroid 386 Siegena 82.566 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 59 Elpis 82.4 Main-belt asteroid 1437 Diomedes 82.1636 4.6 Asteroid — Jupiter Trojan 444 GyptisM 81.5436 12.5 Main-belt asteroid — C-type Puck Uranus XV 15 813 2.9A Satellite of Uranus 409 Aspasia 80.8136 4.42 Main-belt asteroid — C-type S/2002 (48639) 1 80.5 Satellite of (48639) 1995 TL8 20461 Dioretsa 80.222 Centaur67 — Damocloid 1992 QB1 8022 Kuiper belt object — cubewano (15875) 1996 TP66 8020 Kuiper belt object — inner plutino 209 Dido 79.9736 4.28 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 334 Chicago 79.27536 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 804 Hispania 78.7936 9.95 Main-belt asteroid — P-type 185 Eunike 78.7636 4.09 Main-belt asteroid 139 Juewa 78.336 4 Main-belt asteroid 354 Eleonora 77.58536 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 85 Io 77.468 3.4 Main-belt asteroid 165 Loreley 77.3936 3.91 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 173 Ino 77.0536 3.83 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 11 Parthenope 76.6736 6.15M Main-belt asteroid (137295) 1999 RB216 76.522 Kuiper belt object — twotino 14 Irene 7669 8.2 Main-belt asteroid 89 Julia 75.75 3.6 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 536 Merapi 75.736 Main-belt asteroid (145474) 2005 SA278 75.6222 Scattered-disc object 776 Berbericia 75.5936 Main-belt asteroid 145 Adeona 75.5736 3.6 Main-belt asteroid — Adena 150 Nuwa 75.56536 3.62 Main-belt asteroid — C-type Dysnomia Eris I 7570 Satellite of Eris DespinaA Neptune V 75 2.1 Satellite of Neptune Sycorax Uranus XVII 753 2.3 Satellite of Uranus 49 Pales M 74.936 2.69 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 39 Laetitia 74.75 3.5 Asteroid 117 Lomia 74.3636 3.4 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 238 Hypatia 74.24536 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 168 Sibylla 74.19536 3.42 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 283 EmmaM 74 1.38 Asteroid — binary 51 Nemausa 73.93 Asteroid 106 Dione 73.3 Main-belt asteroid — G-type (118378) 1999 HT11 7322 Trans-Neptunian object 137 Meliboea 72.7136 3.2 Main-belt asteroid 20 Massalia$ 72.5 5.67 Asteroid 211 Isolda 71.636 3.07 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 1172 Äneas 71.4171 Asteroid — Jupiter Trojan 144 Vibilia 71.1936 3 Main-belt asteroid 508 Princetonia 71.183672 Main-belt asteroid 895 Helio 70.95 36 Main-belt asteroid — B-type 361 Bononia 70.86 36 Main-belt asteroid — D-type 420 Bertholda 70.625 36 Main-belt asteroid — P-type 93 Minerva 70.5 2.9 Main-belt asteroid — C-type — trinary 617 Patroclus 70.46 36 Asteroid — Jupiter Trojan — binary 308 Polyxo 70.34536 2.92 Main-belt asteroid — T-type 18 Melpomene 70.3 3 Main-belt asteroid 268 Adorea 69.94536 2.87 Main-belt asteroid 349 Dembowska 69.88536 Main-belt asteroid — R-type 489 Comacina 69.695 36 Main-belt asteroid (47171) 1999 TC36(B) 69.539 Kuiper belt object — Trinary (A1+A2+B) 69 Hesperia 69.07 2.76 Main-belt asteroid — M-type 2003 UZ117 69 Kuiper belt object — Haumea family 762 Pulcova 68.54 36 Main-belt asteroid — C-type — binary Pabu Borasisi I 68.573 Secondary of 66652 Borasisi 196 Philomela 68.19536 2.65 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 212 Medea 68.0636 2.6474 Main-belt asteroid 95 Arethusa 68.0236 2.6 Main-belt asteroid Portia Uranus XII 67.63 1.7 Satellite of Uranus 588 Achilles 67.735 36 Asteroid — Jupiter Trojan 690 Wratislavia 67.325 36 Asteroid 111 Ate 67.28 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 247 Eukrate 67.21536 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 705 Erminia 67.1136 Main-belt asteroid 471 Papagena 67.095 36 Main-belt asteroid — C-type Phorcys Ceto I 6722 1.6758 Satellite of 65489 Ceto 1998 WW31 66.5 2 Trans-Neptunian object — binary 147 Protogeneia 66.46536 2.5 Main-belt asteroid Menoetius Patroclus I 66.3 Secondary of 617 Patroclus 344 Desiderata 66.13536 2.42 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 146 Lucina 66.136 2.4 Main-belt asteroid 141 Lumen 65.5236 1.6 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 356 Liguria 65.655 36 Main-belt asteroid 187 Lamberta 65.2 36 2.37 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 419 Aurelia 64.505 36 Main-belt asteroid — F-type 200 Dynamene 64.1836 Main-belt asteroid 8 Flora 63.9 8.47 Main-belt asteroid — S-type — Flora 712 Boliviana 63.785 36 Main-belt asteroid — X-type 654 Zelinda 63.7 36 Main-belt asteroid 426 Hippo 63.55 36 Main-belt asteroid 47 Aglaja pic 63.48 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 279 Thule 63.29536 Main-belt asteroid — D-type 92 Undina 63.2175 2.1 Main-belt asteroid — M-type 1173 Anchises(1930 UB) 63.13536 Asteroid — Jupiter Trojan 1143 Odysseus 62.8236 Asteroid — Jupiter Trojan (L4) 469 Argentina 62.785 36 Main-belt asteroid — Cybele 159 Aemilia 62.5 1.4 Asteroid 405 Thia 62.45 36 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 602 Marianna 62.36 36 Main-belt asteroid 46 Hestia 62.0736 3.576–2177 Main-belt asteroid 216 Kleopatra 62 Main-belt asteroid — M-type — trinary 104 Klymene 61.9 2 Main-belt asteroid 410 Chloris 61.785 36 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 134 Sophrosyne 61.64 2 Main-belt asteroid 328 Gudrun 61.4636 1.94 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 1867 Deiphobus 61.33536 Asteroid — Jupiter Trojan 68 Leto 61.3 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 70 Panopaea 61.01 Main-belt asteroid — C-type Sawiskera Teharonhiawako I 61 Secondary of 88611 Teharonhiawako 127 Johanna 6178 Main-belt asteroid 276 Adelheid 60.836 Main-belt asteroid 176 Iduna 60.5236 1.76 Main-belt asteroid — G-type 156 Xanthippe 60.49536 1.85 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 28 Bellona 60.4536 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 86 Semele 60.3 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 78 Diana 60.3 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 381 Myrrha 60.29 36 Main-belt asteroid — C-type — 225 Henrietta 60.24536 1.83 Main-belt asteroid — C-type — Cybele 618 Elfriede 60.145 36 Main-belt asteroid — C-type — (73840) 2002 PN34 59.7520 Scattered-disc object 105 Artemis 59.6 1.8 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 81 Terpsichore 59.54 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 5 Astraea 59.53536 2.9 Main-belt asteroid 74 Galatea 59.36 1.8 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 350 Ornamenta 59.17536 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 772 Tanete 58.8336 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 476 Hedwig 58.38 36 Main-belt asteroid 1093 Freda 58.365 36 Main-belt asteroid 171 Ophelia 58.3536 1.66 Main-belt asteroid — C-type — Themis 909 Ulla 58.2236 Asteroid 3317 Paris 58.1336 Asteroid — Jupiter Trojan 203 Pompeja 58.12536 Main-belt asteroid 3063 Makhaon 58.0736 1.6 Asteroid — Jupiter Trojan 38 Leda 57.9736 1.6 Asteroid 360 Carlova 57.8836 Main-belt asteroid — 521 Brixia 57.825 36 Main-belt asteroid — 490 Veritas 57.77536 Main-belt asteroid — Veritas 466 Tisiphone 57.765 36 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 53 Kalypso 57.69 Asteroid 2241 Alcathous 57.315 36 Asteroid — Jupiter Trojan 388 Charybdis 57.085 36 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 34 Circe 56.75 1.5 Main-belt asteroid — C-type Epimetheus Saturn XI (11) 56.73 0.530479 Satellite of Saturn$ 596 Scheila 56.67 36 Main-belt asteroid 56 Melete 56.62 1.5 Asteroid 129 Antigone 56.580 2 Main-belt asteroid — nickel-iron 12 Victoria 56.4 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 57 Mnemosyne 56.3 Asteroid 545 Messalina 55.645 36 Asteroid 2797 Teucer 55.5736 Asteroid — Jupiter Trojan(L4) 2920 Automedon 55.536 Asteroid — Jupiter Trojan(L4) 2001 QR322 55 Neptune trojan 91 Aegina 54.9 1.4 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 140 Siwa 54.895 36 1.4 Main-belt asteroid 814 Tauris 54.7836 Main-belt asteroid 595 Polyxena 54.535 36 Main-belt asteroid 230 Athamantis 54.495 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 659 Nestor 54.435 36 Asteroid — Jupiter Trojan 37 Fides 54 1.3 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 514 Armida 53.085 36 Main-belt asteroid 23 Thalia 53.8 1.3 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 739 Mandeville 53.765 36 Main-belt asteroid — X-type 2007 VL305 A 53.75 Neptune trojan 40 Harmonia 53.6 1.3 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 181 Eucharis 53.3336 1.2 Main-belt asteroid — K-type 346 Hermentaria 53.26 36 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 357 Ninina 53.05 36 Main-belt asteroid 506 Marion 52.97 36 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 365 Corduba 52.96 36 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 36 Atalante 52.8 Asteroid 713 Luscinia 52.76 36 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 1269 Rollandia 52.59536 Main-belt asteroid 164 Eva 52.43536 1.21 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 98 Ianthe 52.25 1.2 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 240 Vanadis 51.95 36 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 221 Eos 51.93536 1.17 Main-belt asteroid — K-type (29981) 1999 TD10 51.8520 Trans-Neptunian object 788 Hohensteina 51.8436 Main-belt asteroid 791 Ani 51.7636 Main-belt asteroid 1208 Troilus 51.6736 Asteroid — Jupiter Trojan 192 Nausikaa 51.6336 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 63 Ausonia 51.57 1.1 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 35 Leukothea 51.55536 1.1 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 570 Kythera 51.405 36 Main belt asteroid 233 Asterope 51.39 36 1.4 Main belt asteroid — T-type 4063 Euforbo 51.2336 Asteroid — Jupiter Trojan 1583 Antilochus 50.8136 Asteroid — Jupiter Trojan 1390 Abastumani 50.7936 Main-belt asteroid 522 Helga 50.61 36 Main-belt asteroid — Cybele 175 Andromache 50.58536 1.08 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 191 Kolga 50.51536 1.08 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 663 Gerlinde 50.44 36 Asteroid 626 Notburga 50.365 36 Asteroid 387 Aquitania 50.25536 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 42 Isis 50.1 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 30 Urania 50 Main-belt asteroid — S-type edit Examples of objects between 50 km and 20 km in radius There are easily tens of thousands of objects 50 km in radius or smallerneeded, but only a fraction have been explored. The number of digits is not an endorsement of significant figures. The table switches from ×1018 kg to ×1015 kg (Eg), and many of these mass values are assumed. (see also List of minor planets) Body Image Mean radius (km) Mass ×1015 kg (Eg) Type of object 50 VirginiaA 49.91 1000 Asteroid 114 Kassandra 49.8636 1000 Main-belt asteroid — T-type 1021 Flammario 49.69536 Asteroid 162 Laurentia 49.5536 Main-belt asteroid 401 Ottilia 49.5636 Main-belt asteroid ThebeA Jupiter XIV (14) 49.33 430 Satellite of Jupiter 148 Gallia 48.8836 980 Main-belt asteroid — R-type 404 Arsinoe 48.85536 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 27 EuterpeA 48 930 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 773 Irmintraud 47.9436 Asteroid — D-type 21 Lutetia 47.836 1700 81 Main-belt asteroid — M-type 62 Erato 47.7 910 Main-belt asteroid — Themis 26 Proserpina 47.436 900 Asteroid 345 Tercidina 47.0636 Main-belt asteroid — C-type JulietA Uranus XI 46.83 560 Satellite of Uranus 58 Concordia 46.72 850 Asteroid 229 Adelinda 46.636 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 379 Huenna 46.2 480 Main-belt asteroid — C-type Nix Pluto II 4682 70 Satellite of Pluto 103 Hera 45.6 790 Asteroid 17 Thetis 45 1200 Asteroid 143 Adria 44.96536 760 Main-belt asteroid 109 Felicitas 44.7 750 Asteroid 100 Hekate 44.583 1000 Asteroid 90 Antiope A 43.984 410 Asteroid — C-type — binary 227 Philosophia 43.65536 Main-belt asteroid Prometheus $ Saturn XVI (16) 43.185 156.6 Satellite of Saturn 110 Lydia 43.05 670 Asteroid ElaraA Jupiter VII 43 870 Satellite of Jupiter — Himalia group 72 Feronia 42.95 670 Asteroid 60558 Echeclus/ 174P/Echeclus 422022 Centaur86 S/2000 (90) 1 41.984 Asteroid moon of 90 Antiope 71 Niobe 41.7 610 Asteroid 102 Miriam 41.587 Asteroid 97 Klotho 41.4 590 Asteroid 61 Danae 41.02 Asteroid ThalassaA Neptune IV 41 350 Satellite of Neptune 122 Gerda 40.8536 570 Main-belt asteroid — S-type Pandora$ Saturn XVII (17) 40.785 135.6 Satellite of Saturn 83 Beatrix 40.69 560 Main-belt asteroid — X-type 32 PomonaA 40.5 550 Asteroid BelindaA Uranus XIV (14) 40 360 Satellite of Uranus 115 Thyra 39.9236 Asteroid Cressida Uranus IX 39.83 340A Satellite of Uranus 135 Hertha 39.6236 Asteroid 84 Klio 39.5888 520 Asteroid 80 Sappho 39.2 Asteroid Echidna Typhon I 39 Satellite of 42355 Typhon 1001 Gaussia 39 Asteroid 58534 Logos 38.589 270 Kuiper belt object — cubewano — binary 124 Alkeste 38.1836 470 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 55576 Amycus 38.1520 Centaur 25 Phocaea 37.6 Asteroid Weywot Quaoar I 37 Satellite of Quaoar 8405 Asbolus 3790–4220 Centaur 112 Iphigenia 36.3536 Asteroid (86047) 1999 OY3 36 Kuiper belt object — Haumea family Hydra Pluto III 363 391P Satellite of Pluto Rosalind* Uranus XIII 36 250 Satellite of Uranus Caliban Uranus XVI 363 Satellite of Uranus 99 Dike 35.95 390 Asteroid 66 Maja 35.91 Asteroid 116 Sirona 35.8536 Main-belt asteroid 44 Nysa 35.32 370 Main-belt asteroid — E-type 10370 Hylonome 3520 Centaur 77 Frigga 34.63 350 Asteroid 55 Pandora 33.35 Asteroid 133 Cyrene 33.2936 310 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 79 Eurynome 33.24 Asteroid Zoe Logos I 33 Satellite of 58534 Logos Naiad Neptune III 33 190A Satellite of Neptune 43 Ariadne 32.9436 Asteroid 101 Helena 32.9 300 Asteroid 108 Hecuba 32.4991 390 Asteroid DesdemonaA Uranus X 32 180 Satellite of Uranus Halimede* Neptune IX 31 Satellite of Neptune 52975 Cyllarus 3120 Centaur 82 Alkmene 30.48 Asteroid 60 Echo 30.1 Asteroid Crantor 83982 3092 Centaur Comet Hale–Bopp C/1995 O1 3093 Comet Pasiphaë*A Jupiter VIII 30 300 Satellite of Jupiter 7066 Nessus 302022 Centaur Neso Neptune XIII 303 Satellite of Neptune 64 Angelina 3094 Main-belt asteroid — E-type 2008 KV42 29.595 Detached object 67 Asia 29.06 Asteroid 119 Althaea 28.6536 200 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 75 Eurydike 27.95536 180 Main-belt asteroid — M-type 142 Polana 27.64536 180 Main-belt asteroid — F-type 253 Mathilde$ 26.4 103.3 Main-belt asteroid — C-type 52872 Okyrhoe 26.0120 Centaur Bianca Uranus VIII 25.73 92 Satellite of Uranus Prospero Uranus XVIII 25 85 Satellite of Uranus Setebos Uranus XIX 243 75 Satellite of Uranus 123 Brunhild 23.98536 Main-belt asteroid 4348 Poulydamas 23.9596 Asteroid — Jupiter Trojan 1000 Piazzia 23.8936 Main-belt asteroid 113 Amalthea 23.0736 100 Main-belt asteroid Carme* Jupiter IX 23 130 Satellite of Jupiter — Carme group 138 Tolosa 22.7536 99 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 126 Velleda 22.436 94 Main-belt asteroid 73 Klytia 22.22 92 Asteroid Sao Neptune XI 22 Satellite of Neptune 125 Liberatrix 21.7936 87 Main-belt asteroid — M-type Metis Jupiter XVI (16) 21.597 36 Satellite of Jupiter 132 Aethra 21.43536 82 Main-belt asteroid — M-type Ophelia* Uranus VII 21.434 53 Satellite of Uranus Laomedeia Neptune XII 21 Satellite of Neptune 118 Peitho 20.8736 76 Main-belt asteroid 208 Lacrimosa 20.66536 73.9 Main-belt asteroid — Koronis — S-type 136 Austria 20.536 68 Main-belt asteroid — M-type 131 Vala 20.2236 69 Main-belt asteroid Cordelia* Uranus VI 20.13 44 Satellite of Uranus Siarnaq Saturn XXIX 2085 Satellite of Saturn edit Examples of objects between 20 km and 1 km in radius Satellites of Jupiter Satellites of Saturn Satellites of Uranus Satellites of Neptune Body Image Mean radius (km) Mass ×1015 kg (Eg) Type of object 167 Urda 19.9736 66.7 Main-belt asteroid — Koronis — S-type Hidalgo 944 19 Centaur Sinope* Jupiter IX 19 76 Satellite of Jupiter Psamathe* Neptune X 19 37 Satellite of Neptune 29P/Schwassmann– Wachmann 18.6520 Comet — centaur Lysithea* Jupiter X 18 63 Satellite of Jupiter — Himalia group 158 Koronis 17.68536 46.3 Main-belt asteroid — Koronis — S-type Helene Saturn XII (12) Dione B 17.63 25 Satellite of Saturn — Dione trojan 226 Weringia 16.9236 Main-belt asteroid — S-type 433 Eros$ 16.84 66.9 Near-Earth asteroid — Amor Stephano Uranus XX 163 22 Satellite of Uranus Albiorix Saturn XXVI (16) 16 Satellite of Saturn 1036 Ganymed 15.9 33 Near-Earth asteroid 1815 Beethoven 15.822 Main-belt asteroid 243 Ida 15.798 42 Main-belt asteroid — Koronis — S-type — binary Atlas$ Saturn XV (15) 15.3 66 Satellite of Saturn 31824 Elatus 1520 Centaur Perdita Uranus XXV (15) 1599 13 Satellite of Uranus Pan$ Saturn XVIII (18) 14.2100 4.95100 Satellite of Saturn Linus Kalliope I 1465 60101 Asteroid moon of 22 Kalliope Ananke Jupiter XII (12) 1460 38.2 Satellite of Jupiter Telesto Saturn XIII or Tethys B 11.8102 Satellite of Saturn — Tethys trojan Phobos$ Mars I 11.1 10.7 Satellite of Mars Paaliaq Saturn XX - 20 11 8.2 Satellite of Saturn Francisco Uranus XXII - 22 113 7.2 Satellite of Uranus Calypso Saturn XIV or Tethys C 10.73 Satellite of Saturn — Tethys trojan Leda Jupiter XIII (13) 103 11 Satellite of Jupiter — Himalia group Ferdinand Uranus XXIV - 24 103 5.4 Satellite of Uranus Margaret Uranus XXIII - 23 103 5.4 Satellite of Uranus 149 Medusa 9.8836 8 Main-belt asteroid Romulus Sylvia I 9 4 Asteroid moon of 87 Sylvia Ymir Saturn XIX (19) 93 Satellite of Saturn Trinculo Uranus XXI - 21 9 3.9 Satellite of Uranus Cupid Uranus XXVII - 27 9 3.8 Satellite of Uranus 2002 Euler 8.72 5.5 Asteroid Adrastea Jupiter XV (15) 8.23 2 Satellite of Jupiter Kiviuq Saturn XXIV - 24 83 Satellite of Saturn 2000 Herschel 8103 Main-belt asteroid104 Tarvos Saturn XXI (21) 7.53 Satellite of Saturn S/2006 (624) 1 Hektor I 7.5 Asteroid moon of 624 Hektor 2685 Masursky 7–10 5–11 Asteroid (65407) 2002 RP120 7.3105 3.1 Damocloid (retrograde) & possible ejected SDO Bestla Saturn XXXIX - 34 7 Satellite of Saturn S/2011 P 1 Pluto IV 6.5–17 Satellite of Pluto Petit-Prince Eugenia I 6.5 1.2 Asteroid moon of 45 Eugenia Deimos$ Mars II 6.2 1.48 Satellite of Mars 951 Gaspra 6.1106 2–3 Asteroid Ijiraq Saturn XXII - 22 6 Satellite of Saturn S/2002 (121) 1 Hermione I 6107 1.6 Asteroid moon of 121 Hermione 1P/Halley 5.5108 0.03109 Comet (75.3 year period) S/2001 (107) 1 Camilla I 5.5107 1.5 Asteroid moon of 107 Camilla Mab Uranus XXVI (26) 5.0110 Satellite of Uranus Erriapus Saturn XXVIII - 18 5.0 Satellite of Saturn 26858 Misterrogers 4.75 Asteroid Callirrhoe Jupiter XVII - 17 4.3 Satellite of Jupiter Themisto Jupiter XVIII - 38 4.0 0.69 Satellite of Jupiter Daphnis Saturn XXXV (35) 3.9 111 0.084100 Satellite of Saturn Remus Sylvia II 3.5 0.2 Asteroid moon of 87 Sylvia S/2003 (379) 1 Huenna I 3.5 Asteroid moon of 379 Huenna Tarqeq Saturn LII - 52 3.5 Satellite of Saturn Kari Saturn XLV - 45 3.5 Satellite of Saturn Mundilfari Saturn XXV - 25 3.5 Satellite of Saturn Suttungr Saturn XXIII - 23 3.5 Satellite of Saturn Praxidike Jupiter XXVII - 27 3.4 Satellite of Jupiter Narvi Saturn XXXI - 31 3.3 Satellite of Saturn Skathi Saturn XXVII - 27 3.2 Satellite of Saturn 9P/Tempel 3112113 0.075 Comet Hyrrokkin Saturn XLIV - 44 3.03 Satellite of Saturn Greip Saturn LI - 51 3 Satellite of Saturn Jarnsaxa Saturn L - 50 3 Satellite of Saturn Skoll Saturn XLVII - 47 3 Satellite of Saturn Surtur Saturn XLVIII - 48 3 Satellite of Saturn S/2003 (130) 1 Elektra I 3 0.4 Asteroid moon of 130 Elektra Loge Saturn XLVI - 46 3 Satellite of Saturn Hati Saturn XLIII - 43 3 Satellite of Saturn Fornjot Saturn XLII - 42 3 Satellite of Saturn Bebhionn Saturn XXXVII - 37 3 Satellite of Saturn Aegir Saturn XXXVI - 36 3 Satellite of Saturn S/2004 (45) 1 Eugenia II 3 Asteroid moon of 45 Eugenia S/2007 S 2 3 Satellite of Saturn 118401 LINEAR 3 0.23 Main-belt comet Bergelmir Saturn XXXVIII (38) 33 Satellite of Saturn Thrymr Saturn XXX (30) 2.8114 Satellite of Saturn 4179 Toutatis 2.7115 0.05 Near-Earth asteroid Megaclite Jupiter XIX (19) 2.73 –2.25116 Satellite of Jupiter 2867 Šteins 2.65117 Asteroid — E-type Iocaste Jupiter XXIV - 24 2.6 Satellite of Jupiter Kalyke Jupiter XXIII - 23 2.6 Satellite of Jupiter — Carme group 3200 Phaethon 2.55 14 Asteroid — Apollo — B-type Farbauti Saturn XL - 40 2.5 Satellite of Saturn 3753 Cruithne 2.5 .13 Asteroid & quasi-satellite of Earth 5535 Annefrank 2.4 Asteroid 19P/Borrelly 2.4118 Comet (6.85 year period) (Jupiter family) 2P/Encke 2.4119 Comet (3.3 year period) Taygete Jupiter XX - 20 2.2 Satellite of Jupiter — Carme group Harpalyke Jupiter XXII - 22 2.2 Satellite of Jupiter C/1996 B2 Comet Hyakutake 2.1120 Comet121 81P/Wild Wild 2 2122 Comet Fenrir Saturn XLI - 41 2 Satellite of Saturn Pallene Saturn XXXIII (33) 2 0.043 Satellite of Saturn Eukelade Jupiter XLVII - 47 2 Satellite of Jupiter Helike Jupiter XLV - 65 2 Satellite of Jupiter Aoede Jupiter XLI - 41 2 Satellite of Jupiter Hermippe Jupiter XXX - 30 2 Satellite of Jupiter Thyone Jupiter XXIX - 29 2 Satellite of Jupiter Autonoe Jupiter XXVIII - 28 2 Satellite of Jupiter Isonoe Jupiter XXVI - 26 1.9 Satellite of Jupiter — Carme group Chaldene Jupiter XXI - 21 1.9 Satellite of Jupiter — Carme group (53319) 1999 JM8 1.75 Asteroid Polydeuces Saturn XXXIV (34) Dione C 1.75123 0.03 Satellite of Saturn — Dione trojan 17P/Holmes 1.7124 Comet Erinome Jupiter XXV - 25 1.6 Satellite of Jupiter — Carme group Methone Saturn XXXII (32) 1.63 0.019 Satellite of Saturn Arche Jupiter XLIII - 63 1.5 Satellite of Jupiter Hegemone Jupiter XXXIX - 34 1.5 Satellite of Jupiter Euanthe Jupiter XXXIII - 33 1.5 Satellite of Jupiter Eurydome Jupiter XXXII - 32 1.5 Satellite of Jupiter Carpo Jupiter XLVI - 66 1.5 0.45 Satellite of Jupiter Aitne Jupiter XXXI - 31 1.5 Satellite of Jupiter 4055 Magellan 1.245125 Asteroid — Amor — V-type 9969 Braille 1.28 Asteroid 132524 APL 1.15 Asteroid (6178) 1986 DA 1.15126 0.002 Asteroid — Amor — M-type Anthe Saturn XLIX - 49 1 Satellite of Saturn Kore Jupiter XLIX (49) 1 Satellite of Jupiter Cyllene Jupiter XLVIII (48) 1 Satellite of Jupiter Kallichore Jupiter XLIV (44)127 1 Satellite of Jupiter Mneme Jupiter XL (40) 1 Satellite of Jupiter Pasithee Jupiter XXXVIII (38) 1 Satellite of Jupiter Kale Jupiter XXXVII (37) 1 .015 Satellite of Jupiter Sponde Jupiter XXXVI (36) 1 Satellite of Jupiter Orthosie Jupiter XXXV (35) 1 Satellite of Jupiter Herse Jupiter L (50) 1 Satellite of Jupiter Thelxinoe Jupiter XLII (42)127 1 Satellite of Jupiter Euporie Jupiter XXXIV (34) 13 0.015 Satellite of Jupiter edit Examples of objects below 1 km (1000 m) in radius In the asteroid belt alone there are estimated to be between 1.1 and 1.9 million objects with a radius above 0.5 km,128 many of which are in the range 0.5–1.0 km. Countless more have a radius below 0.5 km. Very few objects in this size range have been explored or even imaged. The exceptions are objects that have been visited by a probe, or have passed close enough to Earth to be viewed by large telescopes. Radius is by mean geometric radius. Number of digits not an endorsement of significant figures. Mass scale shifts from × 1015 to 1012 kg, which is 1015 grams (Petagram - Pg). Body Image Mean radius meters Mass ×1012 kg Type of object 1620 Geographos 88536 4 Near-Earth asteroid — Apollo 1862 Apollo 850 5.1 Near-Earth asteroid — Apollo — Q-type 100000 Astronautica ≈800129 Inner Main-belt Asteroid130 Dactyl Ida I 700 Asteroid moon of 243 Ida 1566 Icarus 700 2.9 Near-Earth asteroid — Apollo — U-type 4769 Castalia 700131 1.3132 Near-Earth asteroid — Apollo (137108) 1999 AN10 650 Near-Earth asteroid — Apollo (29075) 1950 DA 600 3133 Near-Earth asteroid — Apollo (66391) 1999 KW4 600 2.33 Mercury-crosser asteroid — Aten 46P/Wirtanen 600 Comet 103P/Hartley Hartley 2 570 134 0.3134 Comet (6.46-year period) 3908 Nyx 520 5 Near-Earth asteroid — Amor — V-type S/2003 J 9 5003 Satellite of Jupiter — Carme group S/2003 J 12 5003 Satellite of Jupiter 14827 Hypnos 450135 Comet (dormant)136 2007 CA19 432 1.2 Near-Earth asteroid — Apollo 2062 Aten 450 0.76137 Near-Earth asteroid — Aten 6489 Golevka 350138 Near-Earth asteroid — Apollo 25143 Itokawa 346 0.0358 Near-Earth asteroid — Apollo 2004 XP14 300 Near-Earth asteroid — Apollo (144898) 2004 VD17 290 3139 Near-Earth asteroid — Apollo Aegaeon Saturn LIII 250 Satellite of Saturn 4660 Nereus 165140 Near-Earth asteroid — Apollo 2005 YU55 141 155-170142 Near-Earth asteroid — Apollo — PHO143 S/2009 S 1 Saturn LXII (62) 150 Satellite of Saturn 2010 TK7 150 Earth trojan — Apollo 99942 Apophis 135 0.05139 Near-Earth asteroid — Aten — PHO 2007 TU24 125144 Near-Earth asteroid — Apollo — PHO 2002 JE9 100 NEA — Apollo — PHO 2010 XC15 100 NEA — Apollo — PHO 1994 WR12 65145 0.002139 Near-Earth asteroid — Aten 2008 HJ [ 18 146 0.000005 146 Near-Earth asteroid & fast rotator (42 s)146 1998 KY26 15147 Near-Earth asteroid & fast rotator (10 m) Category:Resources